The Malfoy Trial
by AurorLight29132
Summary: We all know the Malfoys were allowed freedom because of Narcissa. But how did the trial go?
1. Redemption

Located in Level 2 at the Ministry of Magic is the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Within that lay the headquarters of the Wizengamot, the people whom

in which decide the fate of any Witch or Wizard that has broken any Wizarding Law. The dungeons within the lower levels are where all their trials take place.

During trials that concern a great injustice the people within it consist of the Chief Warlock, Minister for Magic, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Head of the

Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a Court Scribe and about 50 members of the Wizengamot present. Before them is the Defendant. The Chief Warlock acts

as a Judge making the final decision on such cases. However should there be no Chief Warlock available the Minister for Magic takes this position. The acting Chief

Warlock now is Kingsley Shacklebolt the new Minister for Magic. It is now after the Second Wizarding War and the group Death Eaters that were captured had these

trials because of the small possibility they were innocent. Here they could defend themselves speaking of how they were forced, controlled, or decided to turn

themselves in and try to show as much remorse as possible. This is a trial like such however slightly different. It contained 3 people. They were all showing

remorse, 1 committing the crimes by will, 1 being forced, and oddly 1 that concerned redemption. This was the Malfoy trial. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and

Narcissa Malfoy. They were in the courtroom facing all the people who would judge them and decide the outcome of their case. The trial began and the Malfoys

hoped the fact that they didn't run may help in their case, because they knew if they ran they might not have gotten the chance to defend themselves at all.

However the 3 still strongly assumed that this trial was not going to be in their favor. Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke.

"All 3 of you were known accomplices of the Lord Voldemort when he was at power do you deny this?"

Lucius still looking as ragged as he did during the Battle answered almost stuttering

"No."

Kingsley started to list the crimes committed.

"Lucius Malfoy after the First Wizarding War you lied and claimed you were under the control of the Imperius curse, you also-"

There was a sound. The door in the back opened.

"Sorry I'm late. However seeing the time, I don't suppose I really missed anything."

The whole courtroom broke into whispers because the person speaking was Harry Potter.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

Kingsley said rather informally in his curiosity.

"I'm here to defend the Malfoy family."

Everyone especially the Malfoys, were shocked.

"Shall we start with the easiest not to convict? Draco Malfoy"

Harry suggested. Kingsley began stating the charges

"Draco Malfoy led the way for Death Eaters to get into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is also a known willing Death Eater."

Kingsley stated. Then Harry said

"This is what makes him easily innocent."

Many were confused and 1 member said

"Please elaborate Mr. Potter."

"Draco Malfoy at age 16 was named a Death Eater. However did not become one willingly."

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke

"Mr. Malfoy has already admitted that he served under the Dark Lord willingly."

"The mission given to Draco Malfoy was to murder Albus Dumbledore. However, Lord Voldemort would surely not entrust such an important task to someone I

believe he believe he considered a mere child."

Argued Harry.

"There were however many noted and failed attempts at taking Professor Dumbledore's life"

Said another member.

"Lucius Malfoy led the Battle at the Ministry. When he was sent to Azkaban he was not only one imprisoned but several others as well. That saying it was also then

much to Voldemort's dismay, was when revealed that he had returned. Voldemort furious at what had happened and Voldemort took revenge on Lucius for his

failure at the Ministry of Magic by making his son a Death Eater. Voldemort made Draco Malfoy a Death Eater and him being young, frightened and worried for his

family had no choice but to accept. Yes Draco Malfoy many times attempted to do away with Albus Dumbledore because he was ordered to. However Voldemort

always knew the boy could never accomplish the task, as well as never find a way to lead the Death Eaters into the Castle. The revenge he attempted to take out

on Lucius was killing his son for failing him. Draco's fear for himself and love for his family is what persuaded him to become a Death Eater when Voldemort decided

to make him one and to accept the task that had been given to him. More over, the year I was away me and my friends were captured by Snatchers. To protect me

my friend Hermione Granger put a stinging jinx on me so my identity would be hidden. The Death took me to Draco and asked him if knew it was really me. Draco

did. Whether it was out of fear or for some other reason Draco said he wasn't sure. He helped in my escape because should he have told the truth Voldemort would

have been summoned."

The courtroom was silent for a moment. Once again whispers erupted. They were all deliberating if he should be tried guilty or not. Kingsley already knew of

Draco's situation so Harry believed he would understand the case he was putting up to defend Draco. The talking stopped and Kingsley looked at Draco then to

Harry. He then spoke.

"It is in seen in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic that Draco Malfoy willingly became a Death Eater, however it is also seen that he had become one at Voldemort's

request, not his own. The actions he committed were done out of fear and were forced upon him by the Dark Lord. The answer stands as thus, Draco Malfoy is not

to be convicted of any crimes."

Draco's eyes widened as he stared at Kingsley in disbelief. Kingsley spoke again

"Mr. Malfoy you are free to leave the courtroom now."

Draco stood up and the chair he was sitting on vanished he passed Harry not sure if he should ignore him, thank him, or look at him at all. So he just glanced at

Harry and made his way to the door, however with his mother and father still facing conviction merely stood there and didn't leave. He wondered much like Lucius

and Narcissa themselves, if Harry would defend his parents as well. However they were even more curious as to why Harry was helping them at all. Draco who

knew Harry the most out of the 3 knew how Harry hated not only him but his father as well. Kingsley began speaking of the cases concerning the other 2 now.

"Narcissa Malfoy you did not become an Death Eater however were married to one and aided Voldemort regardless. Lucius Malfoy, you lied to the Ministry after

Voldemort's first defeat to escape conviction by stating you were under the imperius curse. You remained ever faithful by committing crimes in the Lord

Voldemort's name following his first downfall. The both of you admitted to these actions, tell us now Lucius why should we let you be free again."

Lucius didn't know what to say, it looked as if he was going to speak when Harry cut in however.

"Lucius Malfoy should be free due to the actions of his wife at the conclusion of the Battle of Hogwarts."

The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement then spoke.

"And were Narcissa's actions exactly?"

"She was one of the many people who helped me to destroy Voldemort."

Many people were shocked. Some were not as much as others, perhaps having heard rumors of this already.

"Towards the end of the War Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy followed Voldemort out of fear, and in the Final Battle they did not care which side won."

"Is this true?"

Asked a member the Malfoys however they were speechless. Then Harry spoke again.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy left Voldemort's side for the same reason Draco Malfoy joined him. It was out of love. Draco became a Death Eater to protect his family.

Narcissa and Lucius left Voldemort's side because they cared more about what happened to their son. Neither Narcissa nor Lucius could go look for their son during

the Battle, for Voldemort still angry with Lucius wouldn't let them without the possibility of them being murdered. Narcissa knew the only way to find her son was

to get within the castle however Voldemort did not enter the Battle and Narcissa was unable to leave his side."

"How exactly did Mrs. Malfoy assist in your victory?"

Another member asked. Harry answered by saying.

"Everyone who fought in the Battle knows Voldemort called me to face him head on. When he threatened the lives of any one person still loyal to me. I let him kill

me. However Voldemort was unsure if he failed a second time. Narcissa offered to see if I had survived. When she realized Voldemort yet again failed to kill me she

asked me silently if her son was still alive. She knew the only way to get into the Castle would be to have Voldemort return believing he was triumphant. When I

told her Draco was still alive, she claimed I was dead."

Narcissa was hoping Harry's case to defend her would be able to save her as well, and Draco in the back was also very surprised and speechless because he was

unaware that this had ever happened. The people looking down at Harry and the Malfoy's were so surprised by this new piece of information it became difficult for

them to come to a conclusion so Harry spoke again.

"They remained behind unlike every other Death Eater because they didn't care who won in the end due to the fact that their son mattered more to them rather

than who would be victorious. Narcissa should receive a full pardon because of this act of redemption."

Whispers broke out again. The Wizengamot was deliberating her case. Then Kingsley spoke.

"The Court has decided that Narcissa Malfoy be cleared of all her previous charges and is free to leave."

Draco and Narcissa it seemed were to shocked to be cheerful about this. Lucius was feeling the same way however he was also incredibly worried. What case could

Harry use to defend him? Also wondering at the same time why or would he defend at all? All 3 Malfoy's knew despite the hatred between Draco and Harry, Harry

still despised Lucius the most. Narcissa stood up and her seat vanished as well. She went to the back and stood next to her son and put one arm around him

holding him close beside her.


	2. Thank You

All 3 Malfoy's looked worried. They knew Lucius had no reason to be freed.

Knowing this they were surprised to see Harry still did not move.

Kingsley spoke again about the final Malfoy.

"Lucius Malfoy has no such reason like his wife or son's to be exempt from conviction so due to that the Council finds him-"

"Not guilty."

Harry cut him off.

"And why is that?" asked yet another member rather annoyed Harry cut off the Minister.

"Lucius Malfoy should be exempt from conviction because of his wife's actions it is as clear as that. When he was arrested for his crimes after the Battle he came as

someone no longer faithful to Voldemort following and prior to his defeat. What Narcissa did should be more than enough to free him as well. Unless the Council

finds aiding in bringing down the greatest dark Wizard in history an insignificant action. By all means send him to Azkaban."

There weren't even whispers in the room now, it was complete silence and it seemed that Kingsley was alone in his opinion of Lucius Malfoy's fate.

"As Minister for Magic I clear Lucius Malfoys previous charges."

Lucius's heart was still pounding, still holding fear that he would be sentenced to Azkaban. All 3 Malfoy's had different looks on their faces.

Lucius looked as if he heard wrong, Narcissa was almost teary eyed and Draco was just astounded his father was freed.

Every one at the trial stood up

"This case is now over." Said Kingsley.

Harry left the room quickly and didn't even bother to smile or look at any of the Malfoy's. Lucius stood and went towards his family and hugged both of them so

grateful that they were able to be free. However all 3 were still bewildered as to why the person who made this possible, who is the reason for their freedom even

helped them at all. They didn't know how they should thank Harry. Not because they thought that they could never thank him enough but because someone that

held such hatred towards them just saved them. They weren't the only ones surprised. The committee members also knew Harry and the Malfoy's were enemies.

Kingsley knew how much the two hated each other even more than the others. The trial made the front page of the Daily Prophet with Headlines such as

"Harry potter saves Malfoy's?"

and

"The Malfoy's Surprise Defender."

Rita Skeeter tried to put in

"Harry Potter Defender of Death Eaters?"

However Kingsley didn't let that happen. Even Harry friends were shocked.

"Why did you help them?! You should have let them rot!"

Said Ron more telling than asking. Harry didn't answer his friend, he wouldn't have had time to anyway because Hermione quickly said.

"I think what Harry did was honorable."

"What?"

Ron asked confused. How were Harry's actions 'Honorable' he wondered.

"Well it's completely obvious, Harry thought they should free but knew that would have never happen if someone didn't help them during the trial. He probably

also believed he was returning a favor or fulfilling a debt he had to both Draco and Narcissa."

Hermione explained.

"Yea, they made up for whatever they did before."

Harry told his friends.

"Ok but why Lucius?"

Asked Ron.

"Actually I was curious about that too, why did you help Lucius?"

Hermione added.

"I wanted to help them during the trial not to just help their case but so they could all be together. Because keeping their family together was my final act of

gratitude."

A week later Harry turned up at Malfoy Manor. It was Narcissa who let him in finding it rather hard to speak or look him in the eye. They walked back into the

house. Draco and Lucius were sitting and upon seeing Harry looked up. Harry backed up so Narcissa was no longer at his side but so he could see all 3 of them.

He then spoke.

"I didn't come to demand a 'Thank You' I came because I wanted to give a proper one myself."

Once again they were curious. Harry looked at Draco for the first time since they met without anger or for that matter, it was hard to read the emotions on Harry's

face at all. Draco only supposed Harry was feeling gratitude because he had so.

"Draco I asked you during the Battle why you helped me whether it had been intentionally or not. You never gave me an answer but regardless I came to say

thank you for that."

Then he turned to Narcissa and he didn't even have to say he was thanking her at all because it was completely obvious how he felt.

"Narcissa without you I might not have been able to stop Voldemort. I don't question at all why you helped me. I know the reason why is because you're a

mother and even though your not mine I've had experience where a mother wanted to save her son before, my mother. I think neither I, nor the entire better

half Wizarding world could thank you enough for that. As well as thank your son in a sense as well. Me helping you was a way to show my gratitude towards you

and Draco, especially you Narcissa. That's why I tried to quickly clear your son because I believed his freedom would matter more to you than your own.

Then I quickly helped you as well. Also both you and Draco had reasons for redemption so I wanted to get both your cases out of the way first. As for you Lucius."

Harry said looking at him fiercely.

"I lost someone I loved because of you. The only family I had ever known. You led the Battle in the Department of Mysteries that killed Sirius Black, you were the

reason the girl I love now almost died 6 years ago. There is nothing that states you should be free, and I still strongly believe you deserve incarceration. Before the

trial I was debating on whether or not to help you constantly but I decided to do one last thing for your son and wife. That was to keep your family together. If I

didn't know what it's like to lose ones family, I would never have saved you. My added thanks to your son and wife is that you get to stay together."

With no more reason to stay Harry turned to leave. Draco stood quickly

"Potter"

Harry half way turned around when he heard his name. There was a pause

"…Thank You"

His face was the only ones no longer bewildered or shocked.

He was the 1st Malfoy to speak since the trial.

Due to the history between them, neither one could smile at the other.

However Harry acknowledged Draco's gratitude by nodding at him politely and leaving.


End file.
